shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mason D. En
Introduction A genius pirate from North Blue, who is aware of the existence of the poneglyphs, and aims to learn about the ancient weapons and the void century. Not only this but he also aims to become the Pirate King. His end goal is to take down the seemingly corrupt World Government with knowledge and power that he receives in the process of becoming the Pirate King. Bounty En's bounty was first gained after wiping out an entire Marine squad (of about 50 individuals; nobody of high status), this resulted in an initial bounty of 20,000,000 . His bounty increased as he gained more crew members and caused more havoc throughout Paradise, resulting in a bounty of 260,000,000 upon reaching the Red Line. His entry into the New World was what caused his bounty to dramatically increase. He was greeted by two Vice Admirals as he landed on the first island of the New World, who were sent there to pursue several of the new entries in the New World. En killed both of them in order to stay on the island and safely stock up on provisions, he defeated them both without even getting a scratch. This was reported to Naby HQ by a standard Marine who was part of the Vice Admiral's squadron. This was alarming to both the Navy and the World Government which is what caused En's bounty to jump to 400,000,000 . It then slowly increased to 470,000,000 . Appearance En's hair colour is white, and it is long, but the left side of his hair is tied up at the back. He has a scar on his right eye from his childhood. He wears a grey t-shirt and a black shirt over it. He also wears black pants. He has a necklace with two stones on it, one bigger than the other, and also has a silver earring on his left ear. He carries a basic katana. Picture above made in SuperMii: https://itunes.apple.com/au/app/supermii-make-comic-cartoon/id931181673?mt=8 Personality En is a genius who is an incredible tactician, as well as having amazing strength. He is humble, yet can be very intimidating. He believes that the world's highest powers (the World Government) are controlling the world in a corrupt way, and seeks to take them down. His crew members are all important to him and he will always prioritise their safety over his own, however he doesn't act irrationally, he usually outsmarts his opponents to ensure everybody's safety. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He uses armament haki as well as his devil fruit ability to increase the power of his sword; all sword techniques are free style. Hand to Hand Combat Free style. Physical Strength His physical strength alone isn't amazing, however he can use his devil fruit powers to increase his destructive capabilities. Agility He is incredibly agile and flexible. He is able to use the Rokushiki techniques, Soru and Geppo. Endurance His endurance is very average, but his agility allows him to not sustain much damage. Weapons Just a basic katana with no particular value. Devil Fruit For further information: Nozo Nozo no Mihttp://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Noro_Noro_no_Mi Summary: This fruit allows the user to become a Removal-human. This entails the creation of Removal Voids which are capable of removing and destroying physical matter, life force/energy and even any form of light. Type: Paramecia Usage: Used for offensive actions and some defensive purposes. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation En is capable of using advanced Colour of Observation haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments En is also capable of using advanced Colour of Armaments haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King En has the Conquerors haki and is able to use it to a very basic extent, but has nowhere near perfected it. Relationships Crew The Engima Pirates, consisting of 13 currently unnamed pirates. Family En's father used to live on Ohara, and had knowledge of the Poneglyphs and their purpose. He moved to an island in North Blue where he met En's mother. Allies/ Friends The Revolutionary Army; he and one of his crew members infiltrated a base in order to reach a den den mushi to get in touch with the higher ups of the army. Without harming anybody he organised a meeting with Monkey D. Dragon, and due to their mutual goal of taking down the World Government, they mutually accepted each other as allies. Enemies Kid Pirates' alliance. Beast Pirates. History From a young age, he was considered a genius, as he had a photographic memory. He learnt a lot from his father who was an apprentice archeologist from Ohara. En read through all of his father's books and learnt many things, including ones related to the Poneglyphs, this led him to gaining knowledge of, and therefore the existence of the poneglyphs. Despite him knowing of them, he had no means of translating or interpreting the ancient script. When the government targeted Ohara, they managed to also track down people who used to live there. This resulted in the death of En's father. However, seeing as though En's father left Ohara at such a young age, they were not aware of his family, therefore completely ignoring En and his mother. This caused him to gain the ambition of taking down the government, and decided to figure out how to do so. He came up with the plan of becoming a Pirate at a young age and planned out his crew years before he began his journey. Finally after many years, he and his best friend (later to become En's first mate within the crew) set out on their journey to gather information on the World Government and to gain the power to fight them. He gained his Devil Fruit after stealing it from a a Pirate on an island near their home. Character Design I came up with this character after thinking about a possible devil fruit, so I began creating him, as well as his crew. I used an iPad app to create versions of their appearance. My inspiration for his past and end goal comes from my interest in the One Piece history. Major Battles Kid Pirates (early in the Grand Line); battle was won by En, causing Kid to grow hate towards him. Two Vice Admirals; battle was won by En, they both perished at the hand of En. Category:New World Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User